Meet My Husband The Cat!
by RainingRabbits
Summary: AU, Yuuki is happily married to Zero, but after a small quarrel over the dishes, she accidentally lashes out her unknown pureblood powers on her hunter husband and turns him into a silver haired cat! CHAPTER 8 is rated T for flashback gore.  Rating is up from K - T for chapter 8!
1. Missing You

_A/N: My first Vampire Knight Story and my 2__nd__ story on , I had the idea for this story while I was thinking about this cat that I tried to shoo away from the school premises using my old man-cat meow, which sounded a lot like I was trying to get rid of an awful taste on my mouth *laughs* I hope you enjoy this~! _

_Vampire Knight is not mine to behold_

_**Meet my husband, the cat!**_

_AU, Yuuki is happily married to Zero, but after a small quarrel over the dishes, she accidentally lashes out her unknown pureblood powers on her hunter husband and turns him into a silver haired cat! _

_**~Chapter 1: Missing you~**_

"Zero!", Yuuki sped across the entrance hall towards her husband who was busy brushing the snow off his grey winter coat, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, inhaling a much wanted dose of his misty scent, she unconsciously licked her lips as she realized that it had been a week till she got a sip from his sweet blood.

"Yuuki get off, you're heavy", Yuuki pouted as she tightened her hold on him resulting in Zero having to carry her whilst walking into the living room, she snuggled him in pure adoration earning a warm smile from the usually cold hearted silver-head, he looked around as he placed his beloved on the beige couch opposite the fireplace, seasonal decorations were hung around the room symbolizing the soon arrival of Christmas, Yuuki's favorite event, she loved it more than her birthday, he looked at her and frowned earning a giggle from Yuuki, he on the other hand did not believe on a certain fat bearded man who fit through chimneys one fourth his size.

"_It's a scam to get people to buy toys and gifts to the people they love_", Zero remembered saying one Christmas as he was forced by Yuuki to hang the star on the Christmas tree, he frowned as he put the star on top, _"you should be more excited for Christmas, Zero, people get to show their feelings to the ones they love on this occasion", _Zero turned to Yuuki and bluntly replied _"Well people don't need one event to prove a years worth, I show you I love you every day and I don't need one day to prove it ",_ the brunette blushed and smiled at Zero, _"Alright, you win, Christmas isn't that great~ now hang the tinsel while I go check on the ham"._

"So did you find out who massacred the Kurans? ", Yuuki said in a tone she rarely used inside the Kiriyu household, Zero took off his coat and sat beside yuuki, "It was stupid of them to attack those humans, the chairman believes it was no coincidence that you share the same last names", Yuuki frowned ,"Let's just hope they're stupid enough to think that I'm no longer a Kuran because I married you, Zero", Zero nodded and stared into the flames of the fire place, he sighed and looked at Yuuki, she smiled and got up from her seat, patting the back of her cream skirt, the silver-hair's eyes followed her into the Kitchen, "Well, Let's eat dinner, Zero!" she said emerging out of the kitchen with .

**~After Dinner~**

"Zero, Help me wash the dishes", Yuuki said as she called out to the silver haired lounging on the couch, flipping the channels on the television that sat on top of the dead fireplace, he waved his hand saying that he would be there in a minute but to Yuuki that probably meant nothing because Zero never washed dishes, Zero wasn't into washing the dishes because Zero was into washing the level E blood off his coat and gun, Yuuki frowned at the truth about her husband.

"Honestly Zero, it'd be good if you at least learn to wash the dishes", She pouted collecting the dishes and heading into the kitchen, "You're like a lazy cat…"

_Yuuki would learn to regret those words._

"Zero, you should have at least went to the kit-Zero?", Yuuki made her way to the couch to see not her husband but a small silver haired kitten with gray eyes.

The Kitten's eyes shifted from the television to Yuuki soon it's head followed and it tilted it's head and meowed as if saying _"What are you looking at?"._

A high pitched squeal escaped the brunette's lips as she jumped back and hit the nearby wall, her legs pushing her into the wall in a frail attempt to get as far away from the cat as possible, she knew her husband and he was very much like a cat but he should have told her that he actually qualified to be one! This was insane even for a vampire!

**~m~**

From upstairs a young man with chocolate locks and gray eyes wondered on what kind of ruckus his parents have been doing down stairs, he uncrossed his legs and got up from his comfortable spot on his bed and made his way down the stairs wearing his signature stoic face," Mum, what are you doing? ", He remained calm at the fact that his mother was presently bowing down to a very adorable cat, she was always dumb and a little funny and he wasn't the least bit surprised at her youthful antics, she was 39 after all and his serious yet kind hearted father was 40 yet they both remained they're youthful selves, 39 and 40 are really young for vampire after all.

"I-Ichiru!", Yuuki said jumping on her son, her expression changed by the second signalizing panic , "I turned your father into a cat!", Ichiru frowned as he looked at the cat, "Mum that's stupid are you sick? Or is this just some dumb attempt to make me laugh?", Yuuki shook her head cutely as she bit her lips, "Your father was sitting right there then I think-I willed him into a cat!", Ichiru narrowed his eyes at the cat and walked over to it releasing his mother's hold on him, the cat remained in a comfortable position yet through eyes of grey he glared at Yuuki making the brunette flinch, Ichiru pouted and picked up the cat, he turned to his mother and pointed at it, "if you turned dad into a cat then turn him back it's as simple as that, Mum", Ichiru came to a conclusion.

"B-but how do I do that Ichiru?" Yuuki pouted as she stared at Zero.

"Dunno"

"Then why did you suggest that?"

"because it's the obvious way"

"oh….you're right, Ichiru!"

"How about we call uncle Kaname? Maybe he knows…"

"that's a great Idea!"

The cat screeched as if saying 'no!' making both brunettes laugh, yep, that was Zero alright, he always despised Kaname since at some point Him and Yuuki had been engaged and they were madly in love, Yuuki said to Zero a few days before their wedding_ "He doesn't matter to me anymore, Zero" ,_ Zero believed that with all his heart but he has seen the way Kaname has looked at Yuuki when she has her back turned, sighing through longing eyes…just waiting for the perfect chance to sweep her away again.

"_No I am not letting that happen! That Kuran will burn before he sets foot in this household!", Zero thought_ but it only came as meowing and struggling and squirming.

"Mum, how long do you think dad will be like this?", Ichiru asked putting the Kitten down and frowning upon it, Zero looked up at Ichiru with big sharp kitty eyes, Zero would never get used to this view, it made him feel insignificant and useless, he hated feeling useless and with his current form, he wouldn't be able to protect his family especially with those Kuran murderers right outside waiting for the perfect time to attack.

_Paranoia_ and _Zero_ were two words Yuuki often used in sentences.

"I'm not sure but can't we enjoy Zero Kitty's company for awhile? " Yuuki kneeled down to the level of the silver-haired and smiled warmly, Zero was a vampire and with his added kitty senses, everything was sharper to him even Yuuki's sent which activated his sudden bloodlust.

Zero jumped into Yuuki's lap and started clawing at her cream skirt making Yuuki click her tongue, if Zero was in his vampire form, Yuuki would have had a much redder reaction to it but all she said was "Bad Kitty!", she giggled at her own statement.

"So mum? How are you gonna have your feedings? I mean, wouldn't it be weird to have a Cat as a host?", Ichiru said pointing accusingly at Zero.

Yuuki's eyes widened at the thought, she got up resulting in having the kitty roll off her lap and patted her skirt, she made her way to the phone and started dialing a number, by the sound of the buttons Zero was already aware of who she was calling, he bared his kitty fangs and meowed violently.

"_She's calling that Kuran!",_ Zero thought.

**~End~**

_A/N: Guhhhhhhhh I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OC since it's my just my 2__nd__ story and I've also calculated the years Yuuki and Zero have spent together then of course Zero would be more open to his feelings and if anyone has questions, Ichiru looks like a young Kaname except with the change of eye color~ *laughs* I hope you enjoyed this Idea~!_

_**Please REVIEW for your opinions and QUESTIONS are open! :33**_


	2. Whirlwind of Events

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story into his or her favourites! :D Please REVIEW! So that I can have more initiative towards updating w_

_Vampire Knight isn't mine but if it was, I'd make Ichiru real!_

**~ Chapter 2: A Whirlwind of Events~**

It was a snowy Monday afternoon within the walls of Cross Academy, though the original night class had already graduated, The Academy welcomed their children with open arms, one of the children was the spawn of the current chairman of the hunter association and the other a famous pureblood, a romance some would say was rather unexpected.

"Ichiru! Ichi-chichi-Ichiru~", sang a girl with long fair mahogany hair tied up in one black ribbon, cerulean eyes shadowed by bangs and a smirk in between a pocky stick, the young man whose name was called in sing-song voice only replied with a simple 'Hn'.

Ichiru Kiriyu, the current dorm president and a topic well discussed and common among the girls of the day class, some started friendships with the basis of this handsome topic, cool amethyst eyes, cream skin, unruly yet clean looking mahogany locks much like the girl who was currently making his table dirty with crumbs of pocky.

"Ichiru! Oi! Pay attention to me!", said the girl pointing at him accusingly with barely a pocky to point with, Ichiru looked up sourly and pouted, "What do you want Shiki-san?", the girl furrowed her brows and slapped him in the back, "You must address me with my first name, Baka! Repeat after me! Kawaii! Shiki! Kawaii Shiki!", Ichiru's eye twitched at the annoying presence of his cousin, she resembled his mother yet Kawaii was more violent and not like her laidback parents at all, his hurting back agreed, she even added a bit of electricity in her blow!

"Stop it Kawaii-chan~", said a soft voice from behind her, "We all know Ichiru will never say your name, he's cutely stubborn that way, trying to push unfamiliarity between you two and trying to deny you guys are related". Kawaii turned to see a tall young man with dark scarlet hair from his mother and bright emerald eyes from his father, plastered on his face was a smile of sincerity, a smile well known for pissing little Kawaii off, "Don't try to get chummy and smart-assed with me, Ichijo! Just because our parents our close doesn't mean we are!","But isn't that the same treatment you are giving poor Ichiru?~", commented the red head, " Mine is different! You jerk! Don't compare me to you!","How so? Little Kawaii?", the little enraged brunette picked up a chair and hurled it at the red-head earning multiple face palms from some bystanders, this was their typical day-to-day routine, a battle royal for Ichiru's attention, Kawaii Shiki vs. Azuka Ichijo.

Ichiru sighed as the two opposing forces prattled about their childish fighting. He stood up and walked out of the classroom as he always did when the two fought, Instead of thinking about how to break the two up, he thought about something else, something unusual, something that seldom ever crosses his head when he was in school.

His parents.

When Ichiru would come home, he would expect two typical scenes. One being his mother sitting on the couch trying to conquer the knitting needles beside his father, preferably pretending to read a book while attempting to get his hand across to his preoccupied mother's hand which she would not notice the whole time as she would be puffing her cheeks at the needles or occasionally complaining on how hard it was but insisting to it so she could get more into her 'Mother role'.

Ichiru found that scene rather laughable.

The other scene was not so much. Ichiru would sometimes come home just as his father was about to leave for work, wearing his duster, the bloody rose on his belt, wearing either a mask of determination or a face of sadness. His mother would either be polishing Artemis, ready to come along or just wearing plain clothes and watching as her husband would leave, cherishing the moments in which a possibility of him not coming back would arise.

Today, Ichiru would expect a different scene of course.

**~.~.~.~.~ **

" Mother, I'm home...".

There, in the space between the living area and the dining area, he found his mother, kneeling over a cat who had been drinking from a bowl filled with milk, smiling as she patted the annoyed cat AKA his father, the president of the hunter association, at his not so finest, they both noticed Ichiru and looked at him.

"Hi Ichiru! How was school?"

"Meow Meow mew meow.." _(Even a vampire cannot translate this...)_

"I never knew I could mix blood with milk! But it seems that your father's Bloodlust has turned into some kind of Milk-lust!", His mother giggled and smiled at his father who had just finished his 3rd bowl. "Good thing, Zero, knows when to use the toilet~ saves work!", then she received a low growl from the silver haired kitty, _oh she's going to get a little surprise when I accidentally rip the satin curtains! Then after that I will put paw prints everywhere!, _Thought Zero Kitty, _Wait...What the hell am I thinking!._

Ichiru watched as this gruesome heart warming scene slightly tainted the image of his once bad-ass parents, even they have a limit to looking amazing apparently.

"Where's uncle Kaname? I thought you contacted him already, mother", Ichiru said as Yuuki got up and patted her baby blue dress, Zero's ears perked up at the mention of Kaname's name, Kitty fury unleashed itself from the deep crevices of the cat's small heart, making his anger be heard through cute growls or barely audible meows.

"We don't need Kaname's help!", Yuuki said to Ichiru as she acted out as Zero's voice through his amusing kitty tantrum, attempting to stand from his four legs once in awhile.

"Kaname is no good! We can't trust him!" said Ichiru laughing to himself as he was right on cue with Zero's lip movements, Yuuki noticed this and laughed too, the two brunettes found themselves clutching onto stomachs, pissing the hunter off.

Then speak of the devil and the devil shall come, the doorbell rang.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Kaname", Kaname smiled as he was greeted by that simple word, it had been awhile since he had seen Yuuki, even after his betrayal to her, she still wanted to keep in contact with him. So here he was running to her door all the way from Paris after on simple phone call the night before ending with a very charming, _'You don't have to come if you don't want to'_.

Yuuki Kuran, you can count on her to be so considerably cruel.

Beside Yuuki was their son of 16, Ichiru, he had an uncanny resemblance to Haruka, yet bared the eyes of a hunter, a union Kaname had yet to approve but it seemed that Yuuki did not bother to wait for it, a small part of Kaname hated Ichiru for he was the symbol of love between his sister and Zero.

_Zero, now where was he?_

"Thank you for having me, Yuuki, You seemed rather urgent on the phone, may I ask what is wrong?", Yuuki bit her lip as Ichiru put a hand on her shoulder, whispering words into her ear, _'Mother please try not to alarm Uncle with the news'_, Kaname was thankful for having such sensitive hearing.

"W-why won't you get inside first? It must be cold considering its winter! Come on in!", Yuuki smiled warmly, the smile itself was enough for Kaname to brave the cold but he stepped in nonetheless, he looked around his sister's warm home, it was the house of Zero's deceased parents, renovated and restored. Zero and Yuuki decided that it was best to live here and raise Ichiru, Kaname never found out why but it had something to do with getting over the past, this house symbolized that they had embraced their past together.

"The past" meaning the doings of Kaname himself and Shizuka Hio's massacre of Zero's parents.

Kaname was happy that he was welcomed into this house but he knew that the master of the house would never ever fully let him in.

Yuuki and Ichiru sat in the couch opposite Kaname, Ichiru stood up to get some tea leaving the siblings alone actually not fully alone, they were with a kitty whose ominous aura was somewhat appealing to Kaname, "Uhm Kaname, I asked you here so you can help me with something...", Yuuki said placing Zero on her lap.

"Well if it is of great importance to you, I would be glad to lend you a hand", Yuuki swallowed all of her doubts on telling Kaname this, "Is it possible for a pureblood to have the power to alter appearances? Like uhm...Turn a human into a cat? ", Kaname simply chuckled.

"Yes, it is possible, I turned Aidou into a rat once myself", Yuuki perked up and did not hesitate to tell Kaname that she accidentally turned Zero into a cat receiving another chuckle from Kaname, _now what did he do to make her do that?_

"So Kaname! How do I turn him back!".

Kaname thought of an appropriate answer, it took him awhile to look for the right words to say it this rather funny predicament.

"We wait?"

Mouths dropped to the floor including the soft pawed kitty, _WAIT? WE WAIT? IS THAT ALL? IS HE MOCKING ME? GET ME MY DAMN GUN! I WILL SHOOT HIM WHERE HE STANDS! _The Kitty's thoughts exploded into the room, no one could blame him for reacting that way. if you had been drinking your spouse's blood from a bowl with the name 'Earnest' etched into it and being degraded from the pedestal of greatest hunter of his generation to an adorable kitty, Zero's reaction was actually better than what Yuuki initially had in mind.

~.~.~.~.~

_If you guys are Interested in Ichiru's background..._

_..Review! :33_


	3. Extra Chapter: Ichiru's Journal

_**Notice!**_

_A/N: Everyone! I'm super sorry! I have updated in awhile and NO this is not on hiatus, I just had my exams and didn't have the time to say that I can't update, I don't have my copy of the chapter 3 yet since my classmate borrowed my USB for our project, HE'S STILL NOT DONE and he's been snooping! (good thing there's only 9gag stuff because if he found out my Yaoi fetish….that wouldn't end well) and no, I can't re-type it since it's already far in and I'm happy with the development, I just decided to make a Ichiru chapter for now! w So you guys can feel the Zuki blood that runs inside him! *laughs*_

_If I owned Vampire Knight, Zero would own a motorcycle and not wear a helmet! :3_

**~Chapter 2.5: Ichiru's journal~**

**BLOOD STAINED PARENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS JOURNAL**

**-Page 1-**

_In all 9 years of my vampire life, I have come to two simple truths about my two adorable parents, my mother's density beats that of Saturn and my father is somewhat an unconscious paranoia. Since I plan to embarrass my parents in front of my children one day, I am writing everything I think about them in this journal, not for stupid reasons of being famous one day, I've gained enough fame from only smiling at the girls in my class._

"_Ichiya!", it's Kawaii, she's an odd one, she doesn't seem like her father or auntie Rima and she apparently can't get my name right as of now, she's very cute but I have to admit, Kawaii Shiki is annoying._

_-Ichiru closes his journal, finishes his recess and goes to class for 2 hours –_

**-Page 5-**

_I'm on the porch, it's very windy and I could smell the human blood wafting into my nose, good thing I'm only attracted to certain kinds of blood, Father says it's a rare trait to have such high blood tolerance, I don't like his blood, it's cold on my tongue, as if I'm having a snow cone in a snow blizzard in the Antarctic, I love mother's on the other hand, it's warm, like hot chocolate and I feel like I'm being wrapped in a blanket every time I drink from her and I've tasted uncle Kaname's blood once, it's like gasoline…honestly….Mom says everyone has different tastes, she loves dad's blood unlike me, I think she's crazy._

**-Page 10-**

_Here write on my notebook, teacher might catch us talking in class._

**Soooo Aoi chan was playing outside and I walked up to her to play! w **

_And so…what might interest and include me? :/_

**Since you're my best friend, I want to tell you first! :D**

_Tell me what, Kyle? Is it even important?_

**Very :)**

_Okay What?_

**I like Aoi chan! She's so pretty, she's so adorable, she's so smart, I LIKE HER SOO MUCH! W**

***insert arrow that says **_Kyle Akatsuki wrote this!_*****

_Ew. My Journal is defiled, I must ask the sister to bless it later._

**OR you can use my eraser ,Meanie, I will bite your head off after class! :O**

_Bite my head off, it'll come back sooner or late :P_

**When it comes back, I'll bite it off again! aren't I smart? :33**

_A genius. Wait…isn't Aoi Hanabusa your cousin? _

**SO? We're not human so it's fine plus she's cute.**

_Okay, I'm saving paper so are we done? you need to listen in class since your so stupid, don't borrow my notes._

**Meanie :( Fine I'm done but remember AOI IS MINE DUDE! w**

_Yes yes, your just 9 though, we can afford to wait 3000 so years for love, slow down idiot._

**MEH. She's still cute~! :D**

**-Page 16-**

_I'm so bored, I was invited to some kind of tea party by Aoi and her dad, she keeps talking to me, trying to get my attention which I'm pretty sure is useless once you get it, she says it's because I avoid her, well what should I do? Kyle likes her so I'm being a good friend by avoiding his girl, ah, speak of the devil and the devil shall come, it's Aoi._

-Ichiru talks to Aoi for 1 hour and she leads him to the garden-

_This is a bad development._

_Aoi confessed to me._

_Okay since I have no time to actually summarize this, I'll just make it short for you to understand future me, Aoi confessed, I rejected her, she cried to kyle and told him she liked me and that I turned her down, Kyle attempted to rip my head off (At least I think so), I used Kawaii as a vampire shield and now my parents are considering both girls to be my fiancé._

_Why? _

_Because my mother thinks it's absolutely cute, fathers are not apparently valid to enter these kinds of conversations, just the women, My fate decided by the opposite sex- but I told her that I already had someone I like which is a lie but she was interested in that, I blurted out that the girl was human earning multiple gasps from the bystanders, mind your own business damn it! "IT" COULD BE HUMAN! Jeez…anyway Dad saved me and said I was too young for this kinds of things anyway, he didn't actually tell everybody, he just muttered it loud enough for everyone to hear. _

_Yay dad, kills level E's but hides behind his wife during parties._

**-Page 32- **

**-**Ichiru finds the journal in the attic, reads it for 2 hours and starts writing a new entry**-**

_It's been awhile since I've written here, two years actually, I'm now 11 and tomorrow is mother's birthday, she still looks so young maybe because 32 is still a small number considering we live up to a thousand years. Anyway me and Father are gift shopping and right now I'm in the women's department, sitting on one of the mannequin stands while Dad is being surrounded by a lot of girls from the sales department_

_Sorry journal but I have to use you to swat away the pesky flies trying to steal my father._

-Ichiru spends 5 minutes attempting to hit the ladies-

_I added a battle cry for more effectiveness…it may have only added cuteness, it's wasn't what I expected, I wanted more scared reactions from the ladies but I got candy though so I think I'm fine but one day I'm sure those people will take me seriously._

_We didn't find anything for mother and had a silent car ride home, Father is really bad at starting conversations, I think he's socially awkward but he is very good at driving unlike mother, I hate it when she drives, she whines about how complex the car is and how the passengers are all gonna die even though she's the driver so it's better if she makes the car conversations while he drives, I refuse to get inside the car if it is the other way around._

**-Page 33-**

_Mom is kinda sad, I'm with her right now. Father got called to work and left as fast as he could, he didn't even greet mother a happy birthday._

_When he gets back, I'll swat him with you._

_-After 2 hours, Zero gets home-_

_Father actually left early to be able to get a present for mom, he got her a bunch of roses and an hourglass, it had small white crystals inside, beautiful and mesmerizing, Mother cried and showed it to me, "Look Ichiru! Isn't it pretty?", She absolutely loved it._

-45 minutes into the Party-

_Uncle Cross came by, I overheard him talking with father and he said the weirdest thing._

"_Does she know that inside the hourglass is her parents?"_

"_I'll tell her later to keep it safe"_

_-So I saw Aoi and kyle today, we're okay now but sometimes I still get different auras from them._

**-Page 47- **

_I hate birds. Period._

_-_Ichiru retreats from the beach and changes from his bird stained shirt_-_

**-Page 48-**

_I'm sharing rooms with Kyle and a kid named Azusa, we're at Kawaii's beach house, Uncle Shiki likes the ocean night breeze, I think the ocean is a dreadful place, the sun too, at least I inherited something from my father aside from my eyes._

_-After dinner-_

_I'm in an empty ballroom right now, under the piano, dinner was delicious but why am I here?_

_If I look up, I can see a sickly adorable couple, dancing to an invisible beat, for the first time, my father was good at something lively while my mother was a klutz, she looked like jelly and father….if a terrorist could dance, it would be him._

"_Yuuki your legs! Bend them only when you need to! You're constantly squatting!"_

"_I'm soooorry! I'm trying! Well why won't you try smiling! You grump!"_

_And my mother is probably thinking about how this moment could've been romantic if she was dancing with someone else aside from her husband, I could've made this more romantic! But I guess she's happy, I should break them up, I really don't want to see them kissing which I think is about to happen._

_Ew. Too late._

**-Page 70-**

_I know I haven't been writing a lot of entries anymore but trust me future self, nothing interesting is going on anymore, I don't know why this has turned into some kind of diary after saying in page one that this was a journal about my embarrassing parent moment, I've started writing on you again, why?_

_Mother turned father into a cat._

_No seriously._

_and there's this girl in the day class that has caught my attention, I think I should start writing about her too._

_She's Human and she hates my guts , aren't I stupid?_

-Ichiru closes his journal, smiles at himself as if remembering something nice then gets up from his comfy spot in the bed-

"Ichiru! It's about time we went to Uncle Aidou's house~!"

"Yes mother!"

**~End~**

_A/N: I'll have chapter 3 up before next weekend! Thank you for all the favorites! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this! (even I admit, this is lame )_

_Review! :3_


	4. The Mouse

_A/N: After working on this chapter, I'll start on One Fact! It's a fanfic on Junjou Romantica :33 I'll post a summary of that story here so if you guys get interested, please go! Haha! I can advertise on my own space, can I not? It'll be at the end of this chapter X33 _

_Vampire knight is not mine and if it was I'd make Ichijou a real girl and not give him to some blood-sucking-kaname obsessing-boyfriend killing-guy imprisoning-blood donating-gives curls a new meaning-pureblood name staining-vampire named Sara Shirabuki! O_

**~ Chapter 3: The Mouse~**

Every person has one epic story, a story they would repeat all of the time if they were ever asked to tell, preferably before going to sleep or around a campfire, in the Kiriyu family, as much as they wanted to tell stories, they didn't have the time.

Yuuki Kiriyu was going out for an important meeting today, one that required her utmost attention, she wore a brown turtleneck and a white chiffon skirt, below her skirt was her most comfortable chocolate boots, hiding her porcelain skin from the expected cold of the winter, she put on her white fur coat and headed for the kitchen. She picked up her bag and her keys plus a long sheet of paper that she neatly folded into squares then put into her brown bag.

She was ready.

"Ichiru! It's about time we went to uncle Aidou's house!~"

"Yes mother!", she hear a reply from the upstairs.

Five minutes later, two brunettes stood in front of a sleek silver car. A small cat with a red ribbon tied on it's neck cradled in the arms of the young male and the female on the other hand was determined to get to the other house without a single scratch on the car which was impossible considering a scratch to Yuuki was a eye-gouging ripple to her silver haired husband.

Zero exchanged nervous looks with his son, making his son smile, "it's a good thing we're vampires ,dad, then if we crash, we'll be fine", Zero frowned at his son's light taking of the car, if only the car was a vampire then Zero wouldn't have to worry.

"come on! Let's go!", Yuuki pumped her fist then got into the car, determined, Ichiru followed his mother and got into the car as well leaving the Kiriyu household to Kaname.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Later the trio arrived at Aidou's four story mansion, it's crème walls and somewhat high class aura reflected on it's more high class and snooty owner, happily, Yuuki jumped out of the car smiling as her two rather shaky companions followed, Ichiru and Zero now knew how to describe life after death..Yuuki's awful driving.

"Auntie YUUKI!", a loud adorable voice echoed inside the four walls of the Hanabusa household as Yuuki, Ichiru and Zero were greeted by a running blue eyed blonde, "How _looooooong_ has it _beeeeeeeeeeen_?", Yuuki smiled and caught the girl in her arms and spun.

"Aoi-chan! Look how much you have grown! You're so pretty now too!", Yuuki said as she snuggled her.

Aoi laughed, "Then maybe now your son would accept me!~".

Ichiru frowned and looked at his father, looking for some opinion on this, _Ichiru, don't rely on me, you're old enough to decide things on your own,_ Zero thought as he turned his head, "Meow".

"Oi! You! Why don't you come to the parties anymore? After all I went through to get invitations to your freaking Isolated address!", a man said emerging from the double doors on the left, Aidou Hanabusa had matured quite a bit, he grew taller and grew himself an aftershave.

Zero inner frowned, he didn't know why Aidou was still friends with them, being Kaname's colleague and all, he was pretty sure that after Yuuki and Kaname broke up, Aidou as the others wouldn't talk to Yuuki and him anymore but surprisingly they stayed friends. well, Zero considered Aidou as a nuisance especially when he and Yuuki were dating, Aidou and his gang would always steal Yuuki away to some getaways and try to make her live the high life since she was a pureblood.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Soon after the welcomes and formalities were done, Yuuki got down to business, Aidou lead Yuuki into the study and sat on his chiffon couch and opposite him was a twin couch with Yuuki and Zero sitting on it, cakes and scones were served along with tea, much to Yuuki's liking.

"So we're here because we need your help, Aidou!~" Yuuki said stroking Zero's head, making Zero drowsy.

Ichiru had been dragged off somewhere by Aoi and her girl friends which happen to be staying over for Christmas break, Yuuki and Zero couldn't care less since Aoi was physically harmless to Ichiru but mentally was a whole other thing, poor Ichiru.

"And what kind of help do you need? If it's money then-", Aidou said fishing out his wallet.

"Kssssssssssss!", Zero growled startling Yuuki.

"Woah control your cat, Kiriyu!" Aidou said retreating to the top of the couch.

Yuuki bit her lip and looked at Aidou, suddenly reminded of her duties as she looked at Zero, she stood up and seriously said: " **Kaname said he turned you into a mouse once! Is that true? I'm desperate! How did you turn back?**".

Aidou fell back into the couch from the amount of power the pureblood put into her words, the windows cracked and the ceiling vibrated, the servants shaken and Aidou left blushing mad from the humiliation.

"Wha-WHY DID HE TELL YOU?", Aidou curled up behind the couch and blushed, "DAMN YOU KANAME!".

_Aha, so he did turn into a mouse_, Zero thought as Yuuki approached Aidou behind the couch, patting the back of the embarrassed blonde.

"Uhm—I think you under went some kind of humiliating trauma by being a mouse, Aidou, but right now I need your help, can you help me?", Yuuki said leaning down, frowning from the guilty laughing that was happening in her head, it was actually funny seeing Aidou like this. _BAD YUUKI! Don't laugh! He's your friend!_

Zero watched this scene unravel before his eyes, well, he wanted to be of more help but….meh! he was a cat, all he had to look forward to was breakfast, lunch and dinner…_I have to check in at work, what's happening? How about the Yamato case? Who took over? Is it Yagari? No…can't be..he's in the weapons district and-_, Zero started rolling on the couch from thinking taken away by his thoughts into a light coma.

"! IT'S SO EMBARRASSING!" Aidou shouted, loud enough for the author to hear from outside the computer screen.

Suddenly Zero felt himself get picked up and now he was flying…flying…flying right into the blonde's face, Zero pushed the air hoping some kind of force would stop him from hitting Aidou's face, if you zoom out, it would just be Yuuki carrying zero, surprising how your views change when your smaller.

"You see this cat?", Yuuki said furrowing her brows.

"Yes I see that cat"

"Does this cat look familiar is any way?"

"Hell no, do I know Her, him or it from anywhere?", Aidou raised his brows.

"This is Zero, my husband…"

Aidou's eyes widened, he laughed halfheartedly refusing to believe what he just heard, Zero Kiriyu? The tall silver haired guy who Kaname lost to? A cat? Has she lost her marbles?

"Seriously? Did Kaname set you up for something? Like I would believe that"

"_You have to believe it Hanabusa_", the cat said, making Aidou's eyes widen, _did the cat just—did it just—did I just-?, _Aidou backed away, not stopping until his back hit a nearby pillar, "TH-THAT CAT! IT JUST-"

"it just what Aidou?", Yuuki flipped Zero around so the cat faced her, "he just meowed…no big deal…all cats do that, right Zero?".

Zero replied with a meow but to Aidou he said "_That's right_".

Aidou could understand Zero, now everything suddenly just got more interesting.

"**THE CAT'S TALKING!"**

~.~.~.~.~

"So Ichiru, what's your favorite color?~" Aoi smiled as Ichiru stood in the middle of her all pink room, his feet incased in ice. The girls who sat in a circle around him giggled in unison making the boy frown, he felt his hands behind his back cold in the icy imprisonment, _What a hassle…, _Ichiru thought.

**~End~**

One Fact summary: What if Misaki was older? What if Shinobu was the seme? What if Nowaki wasn't so freakin' tall! A series of one-shots on how one fact can change everything! MxU, NxH, SxM featuring characters from sekaiichi hatsukoi~!

_Review! :33_


	5. Cat's can smile, you just don't see it

_A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :33 especially those who reviewed per chapter :D thanks for your support and have a happy summer vacation! XD_

_Vampire Knight is not mine and if it was, there would be more ShikixRima action! YEAH!_

**~Chapter 4: Cats do smile, you just don't see it~**

"The Hanabusa household is always used to noise made by it's masters, namely Aidou Hanabusa, the master of the house and his daughter, Aoi Hanabusa. The two bare extremely close similarities not only in looks but in personalities as well, they both rely heavily on their butler, Tanaka, and are only serious in matters which endangers the people they like and themselves of course..", The sharp eyed butler replied to the tall potted plant as it concealed a very shaken Ichiru.

"So Tanaka what else can you tell me about the young mistress?", Ichiru said as he squirmed in the small space between the plant and the wall, small flakes of ice streaked his hair and his garments reminding himself of his great escape from Aoi and her girls, "—preferably something to blackmail her with and keep her off my back for awhile..".

Ichiru frowned at the butler's comment both annoyed and relieved that he chose the right butler to talk to, nobody likes a butler who lies after all.

"Nothing will ever stop the young mistress from pursuing her prey so if she's interested in you, only death will part you from her mind...true story", the butler said leaning coolly on the wall beside the plant as he made the comment.

"Oh ICHIRU, WHERE ARE YOU?~ " the soft yet loud sound of Aoi's voice made Ichiru jump by reflex, he had gotten so used to escaping from Aoi that the mere sound of her voice told Ichiru's body that it was a sign of certain death.

"Master Ichiru, I will distract her as you leave, I do not want to be held responsible for your discomfort", Tanaka, the butler said as he left his plant hidden guest and made his way towards the direction of Aoi's voice. As soon as the butler disappeared from his sight, Ichiru ran in the opposite direction and made his way towards the study where his parents and uncle Aidou were.

"So your saying you understand Zero?", Yuuki said as she put Zero down on the coffee table much to the Blonde's disliking.

"Get the cat off the table! That's pure-"

"_Shut it, Hanabusa, it's just a table"_

Aidou laughed as the words were on cue with the silver hair's lip movements, it's really talking! a talking cat! Great! All he needed was singing birds and you could say this was a legitimate fairytale! Yuuki frowned, worried from Aidou's odd hysteric laughing and the tint of crazy in his eyes, if she was in his situation, she'd do that too because talking to cats wasn't normal, turning a person into a cat was more believe-able now thanks to Aidou's sudden Cat talking proclamation, at least something good came out from it right?

"A-Aidou, I know this is strange but I reaaaaaaally need you to help me turn Zero back! The faster, the better", Yuuki did not let this get to her, she wanted her husband back and he wanted no more talking kitties, she wanted this to end.

"_Oi Hanabusa, I need you to translate what I'm saying to Yuuki",_ Zero said sitting upright and wearing his red ribbon as if it was some kind of medal of honour.

Aidou crossed him arms with straight hands as if saying no, "KIRIYU, I'M NOT GONNA BE SOMEKIND OF ANIMAL TRANSLATOR FOR YA' IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SOME HELP IN THE ANIMAL UNDERSTANDING DEPARTMENT, I SUGGEST YOU GET CEASAR MILAN, I HAVE HIS NUMBER ON MY FRIDGE...that meant no by the way" Aidou chuckled as he mentioned Caesar Milan.

"Who is Caesar Milan?", Yuuki asked entering the newly formed conversation.

Aidou stood up, surprised as he realized that no one in the room knew what he was talking about, "hello~? Caesar Milan! The dog whisperer? On Animal planet?—on a thing called television?", Yuuki pouted and if Zero could pout I guess you could say he did too.

"**I'm not stupid Aidou, it's just that your wasting my time**", Yuuki said furrowing her brows and frowning earning multiple nods from the staff.

After a few moments of anger and Ichiru's rather awkward entrance into the situation, the four got down into the matters at hand, **turning Zero back into a human** much like what happened to Aidou before as it was mentioned that Kaname turned him into a mouse out of whim.

"Alright this is how I turned back into a human, there are three stages according to Aoi's book-", Aidou said as he walked over to the black mahogany self on the edge of the study, the shelf had books with black covers except for a pink mouse themed notebook on the upper left corner, Aidou pulled it out and sighed.

"Read it and weep", he said as he handed the notebook to Yuuki and Ichiru.

~_Father is a mouse!_ ~

_This is Aoi Hanabusa's so NO TOUCHY!_ :3

_1. Today Uncle Kaname turned father into a mouse! It's super funny and I decided to record everything so that one day I can maybe help other peeps who Uncle Kaname turns into cute animals back into humans! It will be like I have the antidote~ and the peeps will be like "Please lady super awesome and beautiful Aoi! Turn us back!" and I'll be like "oh sure—wait! _**NO**_" and me and my friends will laugh about it~! Hoho I'm so cruel!_

"At least she knows right?", Ichiru blurted out.

_2. As I have observed father, it would be better if he does not lose his sight of being human, if he thinks like a mouse and forgets he is human then the chances of him changing back might grow even narrower, will power is a very important component to change after all. (note: Tanaka helped me write this 3)_

Yuuki and Ichiru looked at Zero then back at the book causing multiple questions to pop into the cat's head.

3. _There are three stages in the transformation as I have observed, I have carefully treated him as if he never turned into a mouse, he slowly turned into an adult mouse so I took it as a good sign and after one week of treatment as a human, he transformed into the third stage, a humanoid._

_~3 stages~_

_1. Baby mouse_

_2. Adult mouse_

_ (ze adorable stage 3)_

" that sounds good! right Ichiru?" Yuuki said smiling as Ichiru kept reading, _honestly mother you would look for any good signs in anything considering you're the one who turned father into a cat_, Ichiru sighed.

_4. A humanoid is half human and half animal thingy by the way :33_

_Father stayed as a humanoid for one week and then he turned back into a human, I think feeding him stuff that applies to his animal like cheese for example will slow down the process and humiliation also has the same effect. As a humanoid, he regained his normal self but retained an adorable rat tail and EARS AWWWWWWWWWWWW HE'S SO CUTE!_

Yuuki blushed as she imagined it, Zero with kitty ears... ( :D )

_5. After a week, Father still had the symptoms of a mouse , he mentioned it a uncontrollable and he would squeak every now and then which is super funny! :D He also sometimes crawls and nibbles on food and he'd really like running around like a mouse, he would show no interest in things that he normally would show interest to like WINE! HE WON'T DRINK HIS WINE, HALLELUA FOR A SOBER FATHER! :33_

Yuuki and Ichiru bursted out into a fit of giggles as Aidou blushed, "I'm guessing you got to the part of me being sober right?", Yuuki nodded and went back to reading.

_6. After watching him for a month, I'd say he's back to normal but knowing my father, the shame would haunt him forever! 3 But I guess uncle Kaname had good intentions to turning him into a mouse! I HOPE THIS HELPS TO ALL THE OTHER CUTE FARM ANIMALS! :DD _

_~end~_

"that was a tiring read", Ichiru said slumping back into the couch, "so father can't have anymore milk and can't be treated like a cat, he also can't think like a cat right?" Yuuki nodded, handing the notebook over to one of the maids and she put it back into the shelf.

Yuuki smiled at Zero, "I have a feeling we'd have our Zero back in a bit since he doesn't easily lose himself like Aidou", Zero walked about in the table happily as Aidou's eyebrow twitched, "I'm still here, Kiriyu!", "Whoops I forgot", Yuuki giggled earning a small smile from Ichiru.

"So is that all you guys need?", Aidou said crossing his legs and frowning, "if that's all, I'd like you guys to leave, you've given me a huge amount of stress".

Yuuki stood up and bowed along with Ichiru as a form of thanks catching Aidou by surprise, "Don't bow! Your embarrassing me! Just don't tell anyone about this!", Yuuki smiled as she picked Zero up, cradling him in her arms, Zero was starting to like this constant hugging.

"_Thank you so much for your help, Hanabusa", _Zero nodded off.

"Just don't talk, Kiriyu and don't mention it...seriously don't", Aidou started to rub his temples, a soft yet loud shout echoed from outside alerting Ichiru once more, Ichiru started to push Yuuki towards the door on her heels earning raised brows from all over the room.

"T-thank you for helping us uncle Aidou but we must take our leave!", Ichiru said as he felt the small shards of ice on his head stand meaning the approach of it's owner.

"I-Ichiru! We can't go yet! I still-", Yuuki countered.

"Mother we have to go now"

"But Ichiru!"

"**Now for the sake of my soul"**

Yuuki shut up and let her son steer her towards the car, she waved at the staff as they headed for the door, Ichiru opened the door with his mind and they made a break for the car, he opened the car doors again with his mind entered the side seat as Yuuki put Zero on the backseat. Zero smiled at his son's anxiety as he watched Ichiru shakily put on the seatbelt, of course it's about Aoi, Zero could see it in Ichiru's eyes, his fear, he wanted to talk to them again, he missed being human, he wanted to be human again.

_He had to be human again._

"_She must be really scary right Ichiru?"_

"You don't know the half of it father!"

A small silence enveloped the car as Yuuki reversed from the driveway, Ichiru's eyes widened as he looked at the back of the car surprised to see something very unexpected.

"Ichiru who are you talking to?", Yuuki asked as she steered around the empty road as if it was full of cars.

**~end~**

_**Please Review! :3**_


	6. Eggs and Bacon

_A/N: I dunno why after I just promise myself to start writing the next chapter next week, I get giddy from reading the reviews and start typing like a mad man w I just eat reviews up like a cookie! :D_

_This story is really short isn't it? I'm making it 10 chapters tops TT^TT_

_But of course I'll be putting some lovely extra chappies on the side *wink wink* thanks for all the love and reviews and especially you! __**Sapphiet**__! I LOVE YOU! Thanks for reviewing in every chappie I've made so far! You make this rabbit reaaally happy! w __**and just a reminder! this chapter is a time skip**_

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight isn't mine...BUT ICHIRU IS! DARN TOOTIN HE IS! :D_

**~Chapter 5: Eggs and Bacon~**

Yuuki woke up with a splitting headache, her fingers freezing cold from the winter chill as she felt the space beside her on the bed.

Empty.

Of course, Zero was always up early for missions but these days, she couldn't even feel his body heat or presence on the sheets anymore even with her vampire senses because he never slept there to begin with, of course, why would he? He's a cat...well not anymore...he's something else now..a gibbon? a midget? a Shrimp? ...no Yuuki can't call him that because now her husband had the power to actually hold his gun, of course he can, he has hands now...but still it's not the same.

'_It's been one month since he was turned into a cat and now I'm drinking from packets'_, Yuuki thought as she rolled from her side and laid flat on her belly. She now took over his missions and meetings since her husband was declared 'unable' to do his duties as president and of course it had to be passed to her unless she wanted to pass it to Mr. Yagari which was very unlikely to happen since Zero said it would mean the _death of him and the society._

Yuuki was tired, she didn't know being president was this hard and it was unbelievable that Zero could still come home from work and flash her his beautiful white smile. All she could do when she got home from being president was scowl, raid the fridge, whine or just glomp Ichiru and Zero and tell them how much she loved them and asked them to prepare an early grave because she might just evaporate from the stress.

Life was hard, her husband's life was hard.

She went downstairs and looked around the empty living room, her vision still foggy from last night's mission and Mr. Kaito's excessive parkour as they chased the level E's around town, Yuuki couldn't catch up to the human even if she was a vampire...it's crazy how he can jump ledges.

"_Call yourself a hunter, Kiriyu?~", Mr. Kaito said as he held his prize catch of the night by the collar._

_All Yuuki do was say sorry and that she'll do better next time in between pants, "it had been a long time since I last went hunting", Yuuki laughed as she rubbed the back of her head, Kaito narrowed his eyes and frowned._

" _if a gun would be pointed at Zero's head, I'm not sure if I could ask you to be the one to save him, Yuuki-san", Kaito said making Yuuki's heart sink, her palms sweaty and a thousand words of confidence stuck in her dry throat but the next words shattered her existence._

"_You'll just get him killed if you tried"._

"No mister Kaito, I won't even let the gun touch point his way..", Yuuki said it in a low and somewhat responsible military lady voice with hands on her hips on the foot of the stairs then she broke it flailing, "if only I said that! –and not just bow my head down like what he said was true! I can save Zero because **A WORLD WITHOUT ZERO IS A WORLD WITHOUT MEANING!**", Yuuki shouted to the heavens with puffed cheeks and adorably furrowed brows, nodding her head every now and then, many would think she wasn't serious _oh but she was._

" _I love you too", _a soft young voice said as Yuuki looked over at the young face.

_A face that seemed unreal even if she had gazed at it for almost a month._

Zero stood there in human flesh, silver misty eyes and snowy gray locks, big fluffy bent cat ears on either side of his head and a snowy gray cat tail sticking out from his back but this was not the man Yuuki loved, it was him but not physically. Zero was reverted into his younger self, about the ages of eight to ten..an age wherein Yuuki did not exist...this Zero was a stranger.

_He wanted to talk to them again, he missed being human, he wanted to be human again._

_He had to be human again._

Zero's wish was granted but it was incomplete, a weird twist in the small prayer being prayed back seat of the car almost a month ago and until now**, Zero showed no signs of turning back**.

Yuuki had to prepare for the worst, Zero being this adorably cute humanoid kid kitty forever. Fan service to the max level, if you ask me, just something to keep the author's sanity going, poor Zero had to suffer this abusive explosion of creativity as the author promised him to turn back into a human in this chapter...she _lied_ of course to get him to agree to turning him into a human.

(_What a filler don't you agree? *looks up* but I'm so good at fillers mwhahahaha :D)_

Yuuki flashed him a half-hearted grin and jumped off the foot of the stairs, glomping her kid-husband, _Hope this doesn't make me a cougar..,_ Yuuki thought squeezing him to the point that he started complaining that the surface underneath them would break from her elephant weight which ended in Zero receiving a weak right hook from his weight conscious wife.

"I'm only fat because of the food you cook, Zero!", Yuuki said angrily patting her stomach resulting in making Zero chuckle –well giggle since the poor kid hasn't even hit puberty yet, Zero cocked his eyebrows and crossed his arms smirking, "at least that means my food is good, right?", he said leaning against the side of the wood staircase.

Yuuki shook her head violently, "Your food is god but I worship Ichiru's food! My baby has talent!"

"—which he obviously didn't inherit from you"

"Hey, I can cook decent food, Zero!"

"Decent? Don't you mean _barely edible food_, baka?"

"I am not a baka! You're the baka!"

"Oi if I didn't help you review in senior year, you would've pulled down the class average again so be thankful, Yuuki", Zero pouted, his mood turning sour quicker than he usually did and he took jokes to his pride more seriously he was a kid so you can't blame him.

Yuuki just giggled and admitted defeat, he was too cute and at least now he could reply to her unlike when he was a cat but those ears and that tail...Yuuki could just melt from the adorableness.

After a laugh here and there, Ichiru emerged from the backdoor, covered in snow, it was morning but the temperature was freezing and Yuuki didn't like it one bit, she was a summer person, the warm welcoming air, the crispy yet fresh scent, the sound of everything so active and alive. She was a vampire who bathed in sunlight after all and it was her signature scent.

"So why was the house empty when I came down? Did you guys go somewhere?", Yuuki said in between bites of honey bacon and scrambled eggs, she sipped her coffee and looked at the two from across the table, Ichiru and Zero shared a small glance before Ichiru took over and answered.

"Oh it's nothing Mother", he said giving his best fake smile, Yuuki could see the moulds of plastic on her son's face, she frowned and looked at Zero, a kid couldn't lie right?

"Sooooooooo Zero where did you guys-"

"-it's none of your business", Zero replied with words that slashed through the air.

"heyyyyyyyyy come on, tell me!", Yuuki frowned and looked at her bacon angrily as if the bacon had wronged her in the most devastating way then suddenly an idea that wasn't worth it popped it's way into the brunette's head.

"tell me or else, Zero", Yuuki smirked er-uhm in the most OOC way which oddly scared her son, was this a side of Yuuki that had never been revealed to Ichiru before? Spoiler, it's a no.

"or else what?", Zero flatly said, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Yuuki or her son and focused on how to equalize the intake of the eggs and bacon, how he hated it when there was more bacon than eggs or vice versa, all of them should have to perish together within the pit called Zero's stomach, that is how the world should perish, how human and vampires should die and end together...like eggs and bacon.

"—Zero? Are you alright?", a voice said as Zero snapped out of his trace and looked up from his plate with furrowed brows, "I'm busy, what is it?".

Invisible facepalms flew across the room from one brunette to the other.

"—alright since you boys won't tell me, I'll share a story...from Mister Yagari...about a certain silver haired president", Yuuki said bouncing back to the topic, smiling as she looked at Ichiru, "want to hear this story Ichiru?".

Ichiru cocked his head and sighed, "if this is about that story where father volunteered to go undercover but he was wearing thin clothes so Uncle Kaito taped the recorder to his crotch..then no I don't want to hear it again".

A mad red blush spread through Zero's face like wild fire as he stood up and snapped his head at Ichiru, "Who told you that?", Zero said in a strained voice, face tomato red.

"Yeah who told you?", Yuuki followed, the story wasn't as embarrassing as the one she was about to tell but Ichiru's story had perked her up a bit and plus it was rare to see Zero in a lovely shade of red.

"Uncle Yagari when he visited last Christmas", Ichiru deadpanned and did not even bother to try to save the soul he had just sold out to Zero and his bloody rose, it may be a vampire weapon but the intention of murder was still evident in the silver hair's eyes.

Zero looked at Yuuki, "if you say that then that means your story is different?".

"it is, Shiki told me when you asked him to hunt down one of his models who turned level E under shizuka...ppfft...you cosplayed.. ", Yuuki bursted out into a fit of giggles upon remembering the said story, she fell to the ground and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"looks like everyone has their own story about father ", Ichiru cocked his eyebrows.

Zero just pouted, he didn't know how to react, so instead he braved the embarrassment and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

**~.~.~.~**

Yuuki raced up the steps said good morning to everyone that she pasted by. Yuuki was partly useless to the vampire association but nobody could deny that the halls would light up every time she came, she was a beautiful ball of sunshine after all, the younger hunters would always ask themselves how Zero managed to get her, kidnapping or hypnotism were often brought up since Zero was capable of anything..except a good joke and flirting.

"Morning! Sai-kun!", Yuuki fell into a stop right at the feet of one of the best and most attractive hunters in the business, Kaito's son, Saito Takamiya, seventeen years old with hazel eyes and ash brown hair, the kid had a soft facial structure much like his mother's, Sayori, who was Yuuki's best friend in high school.

"Morning Auntie Yuuki", Saito said with a soft smile as he helped Yuuki up, "your late you know?".

"I know! But it's alright I took my time driving this time!", Yuuki chirped receiving a soft chuckle from Saito.

The two headed towards the library where Yagari said to meet them for the next mission. books wasn't something Yuuki favoured so she always tried to avoid that place as much as she could sadly libraries were Yagari's fortress and if he didn't smell of cancer sticks, he'd smell like an old library book. (I don't mean to character bash XD)

"Kiriyu! Your late again!" Yagari said with a cigarette in his mouth, "How many times do I have to tell ya' to get up early?".

"s-sorry Mr. Yagari", Yuuki bowed as she looked up at the ancient 52 year old cowboy who could still snag a girl if he wanted to which was disturbing since he was _so old_ but he didn't look his age, he looked 30 or so but his wrinkles and oldless seep out of his skin when he shouted. He smelled like a museum artefact just waiting to be restored too.

"alright! Now go get ya' gear and we are going after the Kuran murderers, we've tracked them down and since Kaito's on a mission, you two will have to do", Yagari said pulling out his gun as Yuuki straightened up, "Yuuki, we know they're after you a so bring them a show of the best powers you can muster, got that? We need to lure out as much of them as we can".

Yuuki nodded as Saito smiled.

"-and Saito..wipe that smile off your face! That pisses me off!"

"uhm question uncle Yagari, Why did we meet up in the library?"

"excellent question, answer is nothing, I just like it here, now let's move ".

**~end~**

_Tell me what you guys think of Humanoid kid Zero! Got the idea from detective conan XD *laughs*_

_WOAH I JUST NOTICED! This is the longest chapter I've made so far! _

_Kaito x Yori, oh yeah! :3 and if there are questions to who Aidou's wife is, it's Fuka and she didn't die here kay? :3 Review! :33_


	7. Lovely Dreams and Bloody Realities

_A/N: Yes _**Shapphiet**_, I do know your a girl and my 'I love you' is as a fellow sister *thumbs up* awkward moment avoided :3 _**LuvsLove**_, since I have already destroyed Zero's pride...yes he is shorter! *squeals*a little lower than our Cougar's shoulders! _**pretty-little-liar-girl70**_, I see what you did in your name *thumbs up*and thank you for falling off your chair—from excitement—I was kinda shocked that I got that kind of reaction but you made my day! _**Taykinn**_, Thank you! Yesh indeed that was from watching cougar town :3 _**missanimestranger**_, your interview has blown away my regrets of making him a kid but this way, thanks a lot! _**FeuWitch**_, I'll try to put some fluff w_

_Thank you for the reviews and favourite stories! *tosses cookies in the air*_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, I'd kill Kaname for reasons that I don't want to spoil V.V_

**~. Chapter 6: Lovely Dreams and Bloody Realities.~**

_Stars._

The night sky was full of stars, Polaris, the north star being the brightest tonight. We were lying down face up towards the beautiful night sky in a field of white heathers, under a patch of forget-me -not's which abnormally grew only in the middle of the small lime grass field. We were surrounded by acres of a unique forest hiding all sorts of secrets no one would even dare to uncover except for a pair of idiots who like snooping around this forest, a brunette and a silver head to be specific. Sung to by the cool night air and the symphony of cicadas that loved to hide in the thick patches of grass, Illuminated by the fireflies which gave out an atmosphere that some would label as magical or even unreal. Puffs of white smoke reminded me that I was in this amazing secret getaway as I breathed out my life to the sky. To my left was a sleeping prince blessed with beautiful silver hair that I often teased him about—since white hair only meant you were aging faster than others—but I was actually a little jealous that he was so beautiful but I was happy, I twisted the silver band on my finger, _he_ was mine.

I rolled over to him and propped myself up to get a good view of him then rested my elbows on his chest ,holding my chin with my hands as I gazed at him, Oh no...I want to tease him again.

"Zero, did your parents leave you in the snow too long that your hair turned into that color? Or did you lie about being 24? What if you're like Uncle Cross? He's 200 years old—Oh no, did I marry a Paedophile? ", I wanted to laugh at myself for being so funny but seriously, I'm a born comedian.

Zero cracked a smile which gave me the perfect opportunity to seem insane.

"I did?", I mock gasped and rolled off him in the most cartoonic fashion, I didn't a get reply instead he rolled sideways in time with my second roll, his eyes slowly opened to reveal the most breath taking shade of gray I have ever seen, gosh, I want to cry at how pretty he can get, he always made me so conscious about my brown mop of hair and abnormally big red eyes. I wonder what I look like in those eyes of his?

Never mind about what kinds of beauty secrets he has! I'm in battle mode! I must not fall for the enemy! (Probably meant she was in the middle of teasing him)

I puffed my cheeks and furrowed my brows, "hey, if you don't answer that means I'm right and I'll kill you for lying to me", he crossed his arms and smirked, Argh, that always meant he had something to say, it's so hard to corner him with teasing.

"—really now? Are you sure you want to fight me?", he said with his deep and rich voice then he gave out low chuckle, oh so your underestimating me huh?

I giggled then gave him my best smirk, "says the vampire hunter to the pureblood? Don't make me laugh, Zero, I'd have you down in three seconds".

Then he killed me.

"—no, says the husband to the wife, I'd have you down in one second", he flashed me a rare grin.

IUESHGFSOSVJSFHS8U9! GAHHHH! DARN HIM! HE'S SO COOL! Oh no, he's pulling me in, HE'S HUGGING ME! I'M MELTING! STOP IT! I'M GONNA DIE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—he smells so nice like lavender and laundry soap, argh, I'm such a pervert! BAD YUUKI! My heart is a mess, this guy is gonna be the death of me, I bet he could hear my noisy heart beat, of course he can! He's a vampire! –NOW HE'S LAUGHING? Darn, my face is so hot, I hate him.

I hate him so much.

"_I love you, Yuuki"_

I couldn't help but try to push him away, "d-do you want me to die? Are you trying to kill me!".

"well you said you wanted to fight me, I'm giving you a fight", He smirked and snuggled me, our legs all tangled up and I was trapped in his warm embrace, there was no escape.

All I need are 3 little words and the game would be in my favour, just 3 words back, that's all I need to say to mess him up but it's so hard to say and now suddenly my throat is dry, my hands are sweaty and the world is in slow motion, why is it always like this? Seriously. It's like some sort of unwanted High.

I looked at the line of forget-me-nots that separated our bodies from completely melding together, the small holes in between us were filled with these blue flowers, the flowers of undying love and eternal friendship, then I looked over Zero's shoulder at the patch of heathers a few good feet away, signs of eternal love.

This was where five months ago, he proposed to me, this secret garden he had been working on for five years ever since we started dating. I was first brought here on the night he proposed to me and come to think of it, the signs were beautiful but awfully corny for some tastes, in this 5 year relationship with him, I've realized, he's such a hopeless romantic!

"Hey Yuuki, are you ignoring me?", aww, I pissed him off.

"Not really, _I just love you a lot_, Zero", I smiled, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

_Hehehe, he's so cute when he blushes! Gah, I'm such a die hard Zero fangirl! Insert inner squeal right here! _

"wake up! Auntie Yuuki! Get up!", I was shaken back into reality and found myself looking into Saito's face.

Now I remember...our contact told us to meet him at the warehouse by the docks where the murderers were said to gather up for a weapons meeting, our contact was a trusted hunter as Mr. Yagari said. The information was solid and we were in for an easy win and had a shallow strategy, make contact and kill...that was all..but we were betrayed.

It was an ambush.

I was shot right in the face, well not really, I stopped the bullet from going in too deep but the sound wave hit me and threw me into an unconscious state. The Kuran murderers turned out to be a bunch of humans and they carried human weaponry. I had a feeling they didn't know who they were hunting for, it was a good thing I was shot in the right cheek and not in any vital areas, they obviously didn't expect me to get up again. This was good news but not to the other hunters, the weapons could hurt them unlike the vampire weapons and that was all we carried, vampire weapons, we didn't have anything else.

It looks like I was dragged into another warehouse by Saito but I could still hear the gunshots and fighting so that meant we weren't too far, Saito had had blood everywhere but it didn't smell like his, though he had quite a bad graze on his right leg, "w-what happened? Where's Mr. Yagari?", Saito shook his head, "We have to get out of here, it's a bloodbath in there, he took Artemis and ran inside", his voice was a little shaken, it was obvious that he'd get like this, he was new after all and trained for vampires...

I touched the side of my face, the metallic taste of dried blood and small cracks, my senses were numb and there was a ringing in my right ear that didn't look like it was gonna stop anytime soon,I spat out the gold bullet...looks like I wasn't in any state of walking in and helping Mr. Yagari...

I struggled to get to get up on my feet, I couldn't help Saito, I've lost too much blood to be able to able to heal his leg, he seemed alright as he immediately got up after me.

"Auntie Yuuki, I think you've already analyzed the situation..but let me tell you this, they maybe human but their different, they are people who _didn't inherit the blood_", Saito said wincing as he scanned the area for some kind of cloth for his leg.

_Humans who didn't inherit the blood? Whose blood?_

"Saito, what are you talking about?", I said closing my right ear, it's pretty much useless now.

"As you know, Hunters are advanced humans with capabilities-", Saito winced again, "to take down vampires—argh this hurts-and as the hunters generations grew older, the blood lines grew thin, so instead of having all hunters in a family, in some cases where the hunters had big familiers, there are children born with no talent what-so-ever, they did not inherit the hunter blood, instead their blood was taken from them by their older siblings to be able to compensate for the lack of hunter blood they had in them".

"That's horrible...wait, you mean the Kuran murderers are _Hunter children_ who didn't inherit the blood?", I stood there, frozen, why would they kill people who coincidentally had the same last name as the founding purebloods of the vampire race? And why would they hurt other hunters? This has yet to make sense to me..."apparently yes...Auntie Yuuki, _some of them were people I knew_, it's a whole underground group!...and judging by the way I saw them fight...they had been drinking blood from a vampire..a good number of them smelled like one already..I..I don't know how to react to this", Saito wasn't in any state to be the one to report this.

I must be responsible now.

"Saito, there's a very great probability that we and Mr. Yagari are the only ones who know this and the hunter association is unknown to the fact that the killers are their own people, our top priority is to be able to relay everything about them to the association, we'll come back for Mr. Yagari later..if he survives...", I said to Saito, my voice clear and strong, I was confident to get this kid out of this mission alive, for Kaito and Yori's sake, we should've have belittled this mission.

"_If you survive..you mean_", a smooth silky voice followed, crept into the warehouse as I turned to the direction of the voice by reflex, hiding Saito behind me.

"**Who's there?",** I said baring my fangs out and letting my night vision settle into the poorly lighted warehouse, a slender figure appeared in my eyes and disappeared just as fast, it isn't human, it was vampire...I could feel it's bloodlust ...for my blood.

"_You stink like a Kuran, must the girl, ne?_"

**~.~.~.~.~**

"**YUUKI!", **Zero shot up from the couch in cold sweat as he remembered that he had fallen asleep after watching a re-run of _Oprah_, something wasn't right, his gut was telling him so. Yuuki...something about Yuuki...Zero jumped from his spot on the couch and sprinted toward the drawer where his unloaded Bloody Rose was sitting, She was in danger_...His Yuuki was in danger_, Zero bared his fangs at the thought of someone hurting her. No one was going to hurt her, he wouldn't let that happen...and if he wasn't going to let that happen..it will not happen.

Thank his kitty stars, that his senses enhanced his awareness towards the situation.

"Ichiru! I'm going to the grocery! Don't follow me! And don't go outside! If you do, I'm shipping you to Aoi's house!"

After a long contemplating filled pause...

"Yes!"

Now his son wouldn't wander. Good.

**~End~**

Read this to know the sudden twist!

_it's quite dark and I think the rating should go up the moment I mentioned blood, I've been dying to write an action chapter here and after watching princess and the frog for the nth time, I needed action! Guys tell me if this was okay! It's quite a jump from the past fluff! And I'll re-write the chapter if you don't like this and think this is going too far! Can I get opinions and Ideas on how this showdown, Yuuki vs Girl, will go down?_

**Review!**


	8. Why haven't you kissed me yet?

_A/N: Hi everyone thanks for the reviews and the favourites! I'm so happy that this little fic has been doing well, almost 30 reviews! YAY! w sorry for the late update, I'm 2 weeks behind the original schedule of updating! Yikes! But I have reasons, writers block isn't one of them. I'm sorry for the late update and I'll make it up to you with 10 pages of chapter 7! 4000 words! That's a new record for me *laughs* I hope this was a nice read for you guys!_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW! w**_

_Disclaimer: Vampire knight is not mine, if it was, Zero would be into cheese!_

**~Chapter 7: Why haven't you kissed me yet?~**

"My wrist! What the heck?", Aidou scowled as he tore his hand away from my grasp, just comply idiot and my life would be a lot easier _please_.

I gave him my best glare just to throw him off his little explosion about how roughly I handled his self-proclaimed "beautiful baby skin". I needed Aidou to drive me to the association seeing as my feet can barely reach the gas pedal. I called him to come by and I dragged him all the way to the back, I didn't bother to explain anything because talking to Aidou was annoying, it was like talking to Yuuki when she was pregnant with Ichiru except Aidou _isn't pregnant_ and his hair gel slowly kills my brain cells...that's why I'm never near the guy, he smells as bad as Yagari-sensei...honestly.

Aidou frowned as he gazed at my car, looking very much displeased with it, what's wrong with my car? It's fine right? It's expensive, shiny, works well on rough terrain too-

"it's so _bland ,_Iwish there was more blue or pink in it..", of course, your Aidou, there has to be a little pink, blue or baby ducks in everything. I have to ask Yuuki why she's friends with this lunatic.

_Nevermind_. I have to get to Yuuki, this kid-like mind of mine keeps throwing me in a loop attention span, ranging from Aidou's cryptic hairstyle to how fluffy my tail is...it's so fluffy...NO STOP! I need to get to Yuuki! My gut is telling me that something's wrong! Zero! Get a hold of yourself! She's in danger! My stupid attention span, sometimes being a kid is so frustrating and stressful.

"Get in the damn car and drive me to where I need to go, Hanabusa!", I hissed and practically threw him in, now he's probably going to comment on the _scent_ of my car.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"this is so weird..", Saito commented as he hid behind me.

I giggled trying to keep the mood as light as possible even if there is a potential enemy out there in the darkness thirsting for my blood, "what's weird Saito-kun?".

"Me..hiding behind you...the weakest hunter in all history..oh, and you're a girl", owie, that kinda hurt but I'm old enough to let the younger generation insult me but I'm not just about to let them show me off with their fancy parkour and new techniques, good thing I accompanied Zero when he and Chairman cross* went training in the mountains and hopefully my skills are more polished than they were before.

(*Yuuki still calls Kein "Chairman Cross" even if he's retired already and the new chairman of cross academy is Takuma!~ my adorable blondie! But I'm not liking him in the recent chapters )

I'm getting us out of here now.

"_you sure about that Kuran girl?"_, I serviced the room for the voice and realized how stupid that was when she was using telepathy on me, _only I can hear her._

I'm scared, she knows I am but I have to be strong after all who's gonna do the dishes after I'm gone?

I smiled at that thought, I'm such a comedian, I wonder how the world of comedy will do without me when I'm gone? I'm a first class act after all.

"_Focus on the fight please~ I want you to die trying to kill me at least~"_

The vampire's eyes saw into my soul, I could feel her eyes set me on fire, a fire which made me feel as though all of my choices up until now were wrong, as if it all lead up to this moment and this woman was going to be the end of me, it wasn't a trick, it wasn't some kind of paranoia she implanted on me. She was a pureblood, who has walked this world at least fourth fold of my whole life. This is serious, I'm going to die, there's no way I could save Saito AND myself, there's no chance I'd make it out alive.

And an even slimmer chance Saito would get out "_Alive_" as well, he would end up like Zero and his revenge against Shizuka Hio. A soulless monster only having one goal-to end his master and then himself.

"_Don't touch me!", Zero looked up to me, he was pinned down by one of sara's stray blades, his beautiful face covered in dirt and his clothes tattered, fresh from a defeated battle._

"_Zero, get up! We have to get out of here, you can't defeat Sara!", I ripped out the blade as he winced in pain and I slung his good arm around my shoulder, furrowed brows, he coughed out a good amount of blood before looking at me with angry eyes._

_**"Yuuki! Drop me! I'm done for! You have to help Kaname, he's right there! Fighting Sara! Let go!"**_

_I looked down on lost grey eyes, as if it was a ship who lost the light guiding it home, I knew he didn't want to say that but he was scared to be treated as the reason, a legitimate reason if Kaname died in battle, he was scared that I would blame his weakness as the reason I lost the man I loved, he was scared that I would hate him._

_Kaname.._

_Kaname wanted to kill all of the purebloods, including me, his cherished one._

_Sara was actually pulling all the strings, she was the player and Kaname thought he was too but in the end, he was only a pawn. Sara and her minions ambushed the Hunter Society from the inside, the place crumbled and turned into a final battleground on who would win. Who would survive in a world in which most would like to escape from. I was caught in the fray, being the leverage in case Sara was driven into a corner, she would trade me for her safety. I was fooled into thinking the battle was between Zero and Kaname but I was wrong, I stood on the wrong side of the chessboard, with the two most important men in my life on the other side and beside me was the biggest mistake the good lord could've made to create._

_Why am I saving Zero anyway? Kaname is right there, I could help him and let Zero bleed to death._

_My Kaname is over there but—_

_Zero has always been here, beside me, watching me, getting hurt by me, dying over and over again for me. Why Kaname? When I had the most beautiful man right here, thinking he has flawed so much when he was perfect._

_My definition of perfect. Zero was my definition of perfect._

_And in that second where I thought, the 1 quarter of my heart that belonged to him suddenly expanded and took over, he was now my air. He was now everything to me._

_What is this?_

_"it's because I love you, Zero!", Words from me answered everything, all my locked doors opened and it seemed like I had answered all of the mysteries of the word. All the mysteries of me._

_Love? Oh, so that's what it feels like, I only cherished Kaname, I never loved him like I did with Zero._

_And Suddenly Zero wasn't so lost anymore, I had become his light, the only light he would ever need for the rest of his life. His eyes widened and his lips quivered, before he could say anymore, he coughed and wheezed._

"_Let's get you out of here! Zero please!-"_

A rain of swords , swords made of _blood_. They came at me—and Saito, out of the darkness above.

"Auntie Yuuki! Watch out", I grabbed saito and barely escaped the swords that darted into the ground where we once stood and disintegrated into bits of red dust the moment they did not hit their desired target.

The dust suddenly rised and formed into a swarm of crimson bees, huge bees with red stingers and killer intent.

"**SAITO RUN!"**, the bees chased us around the the poorly lighted warehouse, we stepped into the darkness and emerged into the light as the small bulb swung around the room in a mad fenzy, as soon as I stepped into the black side, all I could hear was panting, the panting of two people, beating hearts, and quick steps. Telling me that Saito and I were still alive and well, not consumed by the bees- and soon the light stopped swinging and it aimed at us like spotlight for all the ones in the darkness to see, like a show on it's final act, me and Saito stood back to back, shaking our heads around to look at our black surroundings looking for any signs of hostile movement, my senses felt heightened from the adrenaline pumping through my veins and the realization that it was do or die time.

Wild laughter filled the room as my vision started blurring into that of a garden, like my head was glued to a tv that kept changing channels in a static blur, back and forth from reality to a garden of anemones and a sky of azure. Slurred and morphed words that I couldn't make out shot from my right ear to my left.

"Stop! Stop it! MAKE IT STOP!", my eyes felt like they were on fire, melting into my skull and seeping into the back of my head, it hurt, like I was leaking _lava_. It wasn't the enemy doing this, I knew, it was a familiar pain I experienced when I had training with Kaname in the year that we spent together, taming my blood to run my way, a pain that protected me in form of kuran blood, blood of the ancestors angry at such a weak girl that had spawned from their mighty brood, they would protect me for the sole purpose of continuing the blood line not because they cared for me, kuran's were jerks that way.

_Time stopped_.

I looked around me and saw Saito, hazel eyes wide from the red daggers coming out of the dark, the lamp above us twisting into a knot, about to burst into flames. I looked around me to see nothing but pitch black. I went to examine the daggers, they weren't perfect. I could see the drops of blood dripping from the daggers, they were made purely from blood but only the strongest could master solid blood transfiguration so if these daggers hit Saito, it would just turn into a splash of red on impact then a puddle on the floor. Someone was just trying to scare us, it fooled me.

That's why the person kept her distance because using all of this blood would've depleted her, making her weak and able to kill, this means she wasn't a pureblood, I was stupid to think she was just because she could use telepathy and spawn these monsters.

She was a vampire capable of illusion techniques like Ruka sempai.

That had to be it, so this means she's just a crone and she isn't the mastermind but being able to create illusions of a pureblood's powers means she either studied it for months in books or someone thought her, _showed_ her the powers of a pureblood so this case would still branch into one of the seven pureblood families, with the exception of Hio and Kuran.

The last of the purebloods in the Hio clan perished when their mad princess, Shizuka, had died.

Kaname couldn't do this, hiring crones and low class chess pieces wasn't his style and knowing I would be the target, he would show himself.

I have to look for the girl behind this scary illusion.

I stepped into the darkness, scanning the area, the daggers branched out into thin blood lines that should lead me to the source but it was cut off as soon as it escaped the vision in the light, proving that I was right, _it is_ an illusion.

I looked around and saw a bunch of boxes of sardines, it looked quite weird. I don't remember those being there but I'll think about it later. I might just be hungry.

I didn't see anyone inside of the warehouse, I opened the doors and stepped outside, me and saito must've been running for awhile because now the sun is setting, the location of the warehouse was by the sea, there in front of the doors stood a lot of men with guns and weapons waiting to get the drop on us while we were still busy with the not so terrible pureblood inside, well, let's see about that.

After tying them up and drawing on their faces, hehe, I'm so happy I'm not good drawing, they deserved badly drawn whiskers... I headed back inside to Saito, who was still wearing that funny look on his face, I swatted the daggers with my hand, as I guessed, they turned into red liquid and plopped onto the floor.

For some reason I looked back at the sardine box, darn, am I that hungry?

Then I noticed it.

Does a box of sardines have a mouse wearing red trousers on them and a seal balancing on a ball?

No I don't think so.

I walk up to it and attempted to push the box but instead I went through it and hit the ground face first.

"Ouch. I should've known", I rubbed my face and glared at the cloud that used to be a sardine box, behind it was a girl, a small girl, I didn't expect the voice I heard to come from such a small girl, she was at least 10 or 11 to me. Frozen with a sad look on her face, as if she wasn't doing it on purpose.

She had dark mahogany brown hair that lay just above her shoulders and big lavender eyes, she had small pricks on her porcelain fingers meaning that it was her who was summoning the daggers and bees, she was clothed in a tattered brown dress and she was barefoot.

"GYAH!", I spun my head around to see Saito raising his arms in defence to nothing, I looked at the guards who seemed dumbfounded on how they got black ink moustaches and were bundled up together in rope. Their guns bended into girl scout knots, hehe, I love those knots,surprise surprise! No I'm not a girl scout but chairman cross made me and Zero go through those things when we were little, Zero made the chairman into a punching bag when he attempted to make Zero wear the uniform.

"_AHH! I-I'm sorry!_", the girl behind me screamed in a voice that was too small to be the one I heard from before, she sounded Russian, a little Russian but I can't be too sure.

"YUUKI!" I heard from a familiar voice,I looked back at the men in the ropes at the entrance of the warehouse where Aidou and Zero emerged from the car, I don't want to know how **that** drive went.

**~.~.~.~.~**

There she was standing there beside a small girl at least my age, well, not my age but my current age.

Urgh, someone please get what I just said.

I ran up to Yuuki and looked up to see if she had any injures, the blood on her cheek was questionable.

"Why do you have blood on your cheek?", I glared at the spot.

Yuuki smiled, and pointed at her cheek, "oh this? This is nothing! I was just shot in the face, nothing to worry about!".

Oh I see, she was just shot in the face—WHAT?

Get me a lawyer, I'm going to sue so many people, starting with the association for letting her go on such a dangerous mission, then Yagari for not taking care of her and Aidou for his stupid driving and his baby ducks and my tail for being fluffy-

"Uhm, Zero? It's alright, don't overreact!", Yuuki failed her arms, "See? I all fixed!".

Barely convincing Yuuki.

I growled, "Get in the car, we're going to the hospital".

Yuuki pouted then her face lighted up as she picked up the little girl, "We're taking her home!".

"What?", I frowned.

"_W-what?_", the small girl repeated in Yuuki's arms, she was quite shaken.

A bunch of hunters passed by us to Saito who was in hysterics, the other hunters were calling an ambulance for Sensei, he wasn't hurt, just doing a lot of drama, the cancer sticks must've gotten to him already, bout time he died of old age.

"please Zero!", Yuuki pleaded with big maroon eyes which I couldn't resist, obviously.

I inwardly sighed and looked at the girl, she seemed pretty beat up and tired but it didn't seem like she was apart of the fight physically or something, I can't be too sure.

"Ok but who is she anyway?", Yuuki bit her lip and contemplated if she would tell me or not the she awkwardly giggled and broke into a nervous smile.

"Oh? H-her? HAHA, it's nothing, she's just..uhm..the girl who tried to kill us! Funny story, Zero! But it's all fake thou-"

"**-she cannot stay"**

~.~.~.~.~

"So why is this midget here? Are you running some kind of day care now, Kiriyu? I mean there's that dirty kid and there's the gibbon cosplaying as a cat-", Zero shoved one good shoulder into Aidou's defenceless abdomen, Ichiru chuckled as he looked at my family sitting on the couch.

Yuuki was with the mysterious Russian-ish girl who was at least the same age as Zero now and on the opposite side was Aidou and the silver head, well Aidou was on _the floor_ now, nevermind about him, we'll worry about him some other day.

Yuuki giggled as the girl stared blankly at the pictures on the fireplace beside the couch, her brain trying to register how the pictures worked and the emotions on their faces as if she had never seen abstract feelings before, purple eyes fixating of the multiple smiles of the faces of the people on the pictures.

The small girl felt a nudge on her shoulder at she turned to see a warm smile up close, it was like a drop of sunshine fell from the heavens and warmed her face, the bright brunette named Yuuki smiled at her and asked, "What's your name?".

Name? Did she deserve that?

The small girl titled her lips, "I've been called brat or useless a lot of times!", she chirped as if she was happy to be called such awful words, she didn't have a name but she was happy to be called.

"Lilian", Ichiru mumbled as he looked at the girl.

The girl looked at the tall brunette on the verge of tears, "a-are you going to call me that?".

Yuuki's frown turned into another breathtaking smile as she nodded at Ichiru, "Lilian Kiriyu is a suitable name is it not?", the little girl's head spun as she felt the impact of Yuuki sentence of her, Lilian, Lilian was her name, she had a name! But why...why would this woman give her a name when she tried to scare them so badly? Rido-sama would always get angry when she did anything that he didn't like..

"She can stay upstairs in the spare room", the silver haired boy said, Lilian blushed as she looked at the beautiful boy, "must be Yuuki-sama's son..and the tall brunette must be her husband..the blonde must be her brother..", Lilian convinced herself, not wanting to get involved and misunderstand the labels of the family members, it was already obvious who was who.

After dinner and Aidou's much wanted departure, the kiriyu's and Lilian got ready for bed, Yuuki brought Lilian to her room where she slept like a log but not without saying that she would miss sleeping on the floor, Yuuki would have to interrogate her when she was settled and ready to talk about it.

The poor kid had multiple signs of malnourishment and lack of sleep when Yuuki got a good look at her in the bath, good thing Rima mistook Ichiru for a boy and bought a royalty of clothes for girls from year one to at least year 20, Yuuki ended up using some of the clothes, she was too ashamed to tell Rima though, she and Shiki had such nice taste.

Yuuki kissed Lilian of the forehead and closed the lights, she always wanted a baby girl but she knew Lilian couldn't stay, the association was very convinced that she was hostile and evil since Saito's behaviour was very questionable, he was shaken and angry about Yuuki's reaction towards letting the child stay at the kiriyu household, Kien was just as worried if Yuuki had fallen off of her rocker trying to keep the kid.

"_Yuuki, I support your decision but just be careful and don't let her get away, always keep one eye open alright?" Kien said as he and the other Hunters contained the situation at the docks, Zero had apparently made a big ruckus on finding Yuuki because she was in grave danger , it caught the attention of the whole board and Kein was forced to come with the hysteric silver head before he imploded._

"_Yes Chairman..I'll keep one eye open but kept your word when you say you'll support me.." Yuuki said as seriously as possible._

_Kien teared up and glomped her through a waterfall of tears, "MY YUUKI IS SO GROWN UP AND UNFAMILIAR WITH ME! HUH HUH!"_

Maybe we shouldn't have included that part of the flashback.

"Yuuki..", Yuuki closed the door to Lilian's room and faced the silver head leaning on the threshold of her room, Zero got up from his position and looked up at Yuuki, "Kneel down please..".

Yuuki kneeled and now looked up at her husband and smiled, he was so adorable pouting, obviously because she paid more attention to Lilian than him today, "What is it Zero?".

Zero blushed and furrowed his brows, he looked away briefly before facing Yuuki with a flushed face, "Does me being a kid change anything?" he said almost shouting.

Yuuki was taken aback by her husband's words, she rubbed his shoulders and sighed happily, "Never, what made you think that?".

Zero blushed, seeing as the red color covered more of his kiddy face more than his older self, "because you haven't kissed me yet", his bluntness never ceased to amaze Yuuki as she found her own cheeks flushing.

Kiss him? He's barely through puberty! That would make Yuuki a legit cougar I tell you! A COUGAR!

Then Yuuki remembered what Aoi's journal said, she had to keep treating Aidou as if he never changed and soon enough he was back to normal but what was Yuuki treating Zero like? She had been treating him like an adorable kid! (which he is) How would this affect his change? Was she the reason why Zero hadn't changed back yet? A whole month, was it already too late? Can she still change him back? Was it too late?

Yuuki leaned in and placed a peck on Zero's cute lips and leaned back to smile at him.

_Nevermind, I still love him, cat ears and all._

He smiled back with the same radiance as if he was back to his normal self, his eyes glinted with the same wisdom and seriousness that she had fallen in love with, his strong arms wrapped around Yuuki and her eyes widened in shock and she was at a complete loss for words.

"Oh my god..Z-zero?"

**~End~**

_A/N: it didn't take a rocket scientist to solve that right guys? XD BUT DON'T STOP READING JUST YET! The story is far from over! We still have to capture the mastermind and a twist in Zero's condition! X3 _

Please Read:

_I'm thinking of another extra story to do but there are a lot of stuff to cover in Yuuki and Zero's relationship so you guys can suggest! ^_^ I'll accept any wacky ideas but it has to be about Yuuki and Zero (ichiru can be included) make a fun summary! w_


	9. Odd Gestures and Second Thoughts

_A/N: Hi everyone! Let's drabble for a bit shall we? *laughs* _

_Anyway, my style might have darkened up a bit because we got a brand new X-box Kinect! And I've been playing call of duty and blood, gore, action, bombing, betraying etc… I cannot just shut up about it! *squeals* I'm also really happy all the favorites and PM's! god, I feel loved even when I think I don't deserve it *laughs* anyway, please enjoy!_

Note: here's a long one for ya! Cliffy though xDD  
>Disclaimer: No, vampire knight is not mine. But I've got the Xbox! Mwhahahah…. OwO'' Am I crazy?<p>

Warning: This chapter is rated M for bloody flashbacks and bloodly story telling. URGH, where is my innocence? 

**~ Chapter 8: Odd Gestures and Second thoughts ~  
><strong>

"_W-who are you? What do you want from me!"Lilian hid in the corner of the burned out room, sunlight dripped and peeked from the numerous bullet holes that could equally count the amount of bodies lying on the floor, she didn't know what was happening, she only wanted to ask her parents and her relatives to play doll with her and her cousins, she was most likely to be denied but she just wanted to see the smiles on their faces as she asked, everyone in her family had the best smiles, she only wanted to play doll, what kind of hell did she open the doors to? Was it a hell she deserved for not praying to god before going to bed last night? _

"_Oh, there's one left, what do ya' suppose I do to er?", a tall scary looking man strapped in a metal backpack connected to a hose-like contraption that spat out the cursed flames said as he came down a rope from the huge gaping hole in the ceiling, where the fire that burned the room came from, a loud booming voice followed to answer his question._

"_**Kill her"**_

_The voice stung her ears and the tips of her fingers with an imaginary acid, it left her eardrums screeching as if a grenade had exploded right in front of her, as if the words themselves could kill if only the person who said them made his voice louder, louder could've blown the fragile child away._

"_yes sirrie lord Rido!", the man responded as he aimed his flamethrower at Lilian, she cowered backwards, melding her back with the wall, hoping she could melt into it and surprisingly in the eyes of the human, she did._

"_What the devil? Where is that runt?", the man said as he looked around the black study, chucks of flaming debris fell around him in sizes too small to be any harm like a rain of death that was surprisingly harmless, Lilian noticed this and reached out of the nearby shard of broken glass from the windows, stabbing the man did not automatically occur to her seeing that she was a child who did not know what to do, she only knew that she can get away if he got hurt._

_A red fluid flowed from the leg of the man as he yelped in indescribable pain, Lilian's hate and adrenaline fused with the glass, her anger clothed in fear shown itself in the form of the blood forming in her hand as she tightened her grip of the cool piece of glass, she had to get out and even the statement in her child mind registered itself._

_Killed or be killed._

As lilian's will lifted her feet, she ran and ran, low murmurs and distant screams of her family echoed in her ears as they yearned for her help "Lilian! Lilian!"-

-"Lilian?Lilian, are you alright? Wake up please!", Lilian opened her tired eyes as the sweat in her brows told her it was just a dream, a nightmare that resurrected itself on warm nights.

Warm nights that reminded her of those eyes, one that was calm, lonely knowing the secret wereabouts of sharingla as if it had gazed upon it to understand why it was only opened to the ones who weren't damned and one that burned into your soul, claimed it and sent it into the gates of hell, crimson, deceiving, lying. The eyes of a pure…._murderer_ and yet the only person Lilian had left.

Rido Kuran, her…._adoptive father._

Every time Lilian thought that she felt like it derailed her train of thought so she shook it off to smile at the woman practically imploding from worry, she was like a pale ghost, it must be because Lilian was shaking like a leaf which was a habit of hers when she had the usual nightmare, her bunkmate back home, the blonde who called herself Ethyl always said that, Rido had a lot of _adopted children_ and he would make them run for _errands_ sometimes like what Lilian was on now_. An errand._

It was Lilian's first errand, to scare Rido-sama's sister.

"I'm alright Yuuki-sama, no need to worry!",Lilian chirped much to the brunnette's dismay.

Lilian had been here for a week already yet she had been doing that ever since she came here , a shaking mess when she woke up.

"but Lilian-", Yuuki started only to be interrupted by a very loud conversation going on from downstairs.

"GYAH! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?—"Shut up, Hanabusa"—ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Aidou-kun will you stop teasing Zero?"

"Ichijou is right, Kiriyu can do whatever he wants…even if it doesn't suit him"

"BUT KAIN, _LOOK AT IT!_ IT'S MOVING! THAT—THOSE THINGS ARE A CRIME ON A GROWN MAN!"

"**WE SEE IT, WE SEE IT, Aidou! Shut up!"**

"NO YOU SHUT UP RUKA!"  
>"OH YEAH? MAKE ME!"<br>"SHUT UP!"

"GURAHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TAKE THIS AND SHUT UP!"

"Ruka's battle cry is a little off"

"Stop throwing the chairs! This isn't our house guys!"

"Ruka! Stop it! It's not good for the baby!"

And suddenly silence followed after a loud gunshot that blasted a hole through the nightstand behind Yuuki, Zero obviously didn't hit anyone, well, Yuuki hoped not.

"—you've been sleep deprived since you got here", the brunette continued to ignore the ruckus from downstairs and went back to the matter at hand, the shaking puddle which seemed not noticed that she looked terrible, that smile of hers made her condition look worse as if Lilian was used to being scared.

To the point of _madness.  
><em>

Zero sat on the sofa as he impatiently waited for Yuuki to come downstairs and tame the wild beasts she called her friends. After hearing Lilian scream from upstairs, Yuuki bolted up and said she would be down in a minute. Zero didn't know why Ruka, Kain, Shiki, Rima and Takuma were present, they seemed to flood in after they heard the incident in the warehouse and Yuuki's sudden decision to take in the girl who probably planned in all but one look in those girl's lilac eyes convinced Zero that Yuuki had seen something in the girl that reminded him of himself in the past who he was, crazy for revenge, crazy for the blood of the person he loathe yet the only person that convinced him he was still alive.

"GYAH! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?—"Shut up, Hanabusa"—ARE YOU WEARING?"

His kitty ears twitched in annoyance.

"BUT KAIN, _LOOK AT IT!_IT'S MOVING! THAT—THOSE THINGS ARE A CRIME ON A GROWN MAN!"

His ears might of looked cute when he was in his child form but when Yuuki kissed him last night, he suddenly felt like a man again, like himself and the need to be with Yuuki in his old form took over and poof! He was! But alas, stupid ears and tail decided to stay so Hanabusa was right as it pained him to admit—_it was a crime on a grown man._

"Ruka! Stop it! It's not good for the baby!"

Zero fired some shots, noise wasn't his best friend and he sure couldn't think with all the smack Ruka and Aidou were going about.

Oh, Ruka is pregnant? Wasn't that witch always pregnant? Well about time they had children. Zero almost felt bad for Kain as he had to wait so long for her to decide to build the Kaname bridge and get over it. Zero felt lucky to have Yuuki and not Ruka, Ruka even talked to Yuuki about marrying Zero being one of her greatest downfalls but Yuuki just laughed it off because not many people understood what Yuuki saw in Zero, a ball of sunshine like her could get any guy she wanted, why this guy who was more emotional than a titanic movie in 3D- and watched Oprah for some reason because he could relate—was the one she wanted was fairly questionable.

Don't get me started on when she got pregnant with Ichiru, Ruka practically thought it was just wrong,

"_Ruka, I'm pregnant!", Yuuki smiled as she announced it in the entrance way of Ruka's house, too excited to even wait to tell the news in the living room._

Ruka stayed silent, trying to register what her best friend had just said, it was like she was close to discovering the secrets of how to work the television set then she came back down to earth,"W-what? That's just wrong! ", Ruka grimaced, trying to get an image out of her head.

"it's not wrong", Yuuki pouted,"what kind of wrong do you mean?".

Ruka frowned, "it's the when-you-play-a-Barney-video-tape-backwards-and-discover-a-satanic-message-was-actually-recorded kind of wrong ", she shook Yuuki with earthshaking force, "ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND WOMAN? ZERO KIRIYU CANNOT TAKE CARE OF A KID, HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HORSES BUT NOT A KID!".

and now she's spoiling Ichiru to the point of really pissing Zero off, good thing his son was smart and denied her presents.

Rima had her legs crossed on Shiki's lap, the two models were living the life, out of everyone else in the social circle, they had the most kids, Four. The oldest was Kawaii, second was their son, Ren and third were Prisilla and Prin who were three year old twins, nobody questioned the amount of children, everyone knew that Rima was controlling and wanted to leave as much fruits of her love for Shiki as possible and of course, Shiki being the family man he is just couldn't deny.

The thought of babies left Zero with sleepless nights and full diapers, Ichiru was a handful and very high maintenance compared to other babies, Yuuki was also half dead by the time in was three in the afternoon. Yeah, in your face ,Ruka, I'm proud of how my son turned out.

~.~.~.~.~

Yuuki watched as Lilian skidded into the bathroom, forcing a smile over her shoulder.

_"it's alright, Yuuki-san! I just need some time alone.."  
><em>  
>As Lilian shut the door behind Yuuki, she swore she could hear hearts breaking, now that she was alone, the darkness of her shadow seemed to shed light to another force, the shadow of a little girl morphed into that of a man, hushed whisper was required of this conversation.<p>

The little steps Lilian took around the bathroom echoed as she walked alongside her shadowy counterpart, a small frown picked at her lips as she heard the hushed instructions from the shadow, repeated words ringing in her ears._  
><em>_**  
>Disappointing.<strong>_

Detestable.

Sad.

Words too familiar to invoke pain or anger inside herself, it instead gave her a sort of reassurance that as dirty a soul as hers was, it would still be accepted by Rido-sama, that's all Lillian needed. Things like love and people caring for another without an ulterior motive scared her, the way she was raised in the horrible perspective of humanity, thinking of the outdoors as the extended version of the jail cell Rido had made known to her mentally, the number of steps she took, the number of breaths she could take, the number of times she thought Yuuki-sama was nice, Rido knew all of it, down to the very last _"What if"._

"B-but Rido-sama, I-", Lilian tried to disagree to his wishes but she only got reprimanded, her heart was telling her "no", she couldn't hurt Yuuki-sama or her family but the rational part of her brain said that people, no matter how kind they may be will one day abandon you for someone else.

It was obvious that if Yuuki-sama had to choose between her family and Lilian, she would choose her family, nobody would ever choose Lilian, only her father, only Rido-sama and that was why she had to do it, she had to help Rido-sama destroy the hunter association, she had to and deep down inside that dirty heart of hers infected by Rido's twisted teachings, _she wanted to._

~.~.~.~.~

Ichiru watched as Lilian played outside, a book was tucked under his arm as he sat crossed leg on the bench beside the sliding door of his house, the little girl stood near the pond, creating ripples in it with her fingers as if sending messages through the vibrations, talking and whispering as if the fishes were listening, the brunette knew it was only paranoia, she was a kid after all, innocent and stupid in a sensible way, she couldn't have been the horrible things he had heard from Yuuki's hushed explanations, by hushed, Ichiru meant really loud.

He looked inside and watched as the adults discussed things he could only make out as either playful conversation of serious matters about what had recently happened to his too calm mother, he wanted to tap in to the conversation by using his telepathy, a gift that had came with his mother's pureblood but he knew that his parents would find out as soon as he used it. He tried anyway.  
><em><br>"Are you sure about keeping her here? What if she has contacts?"_, Aidou said in a low cross between worry and fear tone.

_"How about you let her stay in the academy? Go to school? That was I can keep watch while you and Zero are not at home?",_Takuma suggested, crossing his arms as if waiting for Ruka to counter his seemingly stupid idea, bringing Lilian to school might just cause more trouble if she actually has more contacts, meaning she knew how to get in and got to knew Ichiru more, using Ichiru as a hostage would be a disadvantage.

_"Ichiru, you're grounded, turn off your telepathy young man"_, Ichiru's back straightened up as Yuuki's statement caused everyone to look at him including the ever so dead to the world uncle Shiki, he turned off his telepathy and turned around to watch Lilian again.

Lilian wasn't there.

Ichiru stood up and looked around, small panic surged through him, he wasn't going to overreact just yet, she might have just wandered off somewhere within the garden, "Lilian? Hey where are you?", Ichiru wandered deeper into the gardens Zero kept, the land the kiriyu's owned was actually bigger than the house, it was all gardening space which would at least take about 3 hours to explore all of it, it was a good thing Zero put up sections and signs where the flowers, shrubs and root crops would be since Yuuki had no sense of direction, it was very easy to navigate around the gardens except for the small enclosure of hedges which lead to the lovely gazebo at the far end of the estate, Ichiru guessed Lilian would be there.

The white gazebo held this haunting aura though it was plain, a small space with only a old mahogany swing in the middle, the four thin white pillars would barely be seen by the vines of flowers which would only bloom towards the end of fall and die in the start of winter which was odd, the flowers seemed to hold an unnatural feel, they looked like white roses and when bloomed had an inviting dark violet in it's center, it gave off a smell that seemed utterly aggravating yet addicting at the same time, it smelled like …something..Ichiru couldn't describe it in scent..it seemed like a woman crying and a child rejoicing at the same time but he didn't know what to call that kind of smell, it attracted certain people like the innocent or the lonely, he knew because when his parents held parties, people went here, Ichiru knew who like Uncle Aidou when his wife, Fuka, died giving birth to Aoi, Auntie Rima when she ran away from Shiki and stayed here a couple of night because she thought he had another woman or even uncle Kaname, he visited this spot a lot and knowing uncle Kaname, Ichiru had to ask what this place was to him or to anybody else, why this place was so….weird?

_"these flowers are quite special, Ichiru", Kaname said as he leaned on the railings of the gazebo, his tuxedo unbuttoned and his hair messed up, his posture told Ichiru that he was relaxed._

"These flowers?", the 6 year old Ichiru repeated wearing a small version of kaname's tux, both boys were skipping the party of Ruka's and Kain's engagement, both boys were equally feeling awkward about their presence in the party, both felt unwelcome.

"I call them Hunter flowers", Kaname's lonely smile made Ichiru pity the pureblood king a little bit.

"Why? Isn't it what they are called?", Ichiru said a little too smart a comment for his age.

Kaname chuckled "No not really, the sad part is, they don't have a name", Ichiru frowned, "Why not?".

Kaname then sat down and told Ichiru a story: Once upon a time, a loving couple of the hunter heritage had twins, everyone rejoiced for the prophecy had come true, the wise men said that those twins will bring peace to the world and rid it of filth

_**together**__.—"filth meaning us right?"—"Yes, Ichiru, we didn't like the hunters that time too"—One of the brothers excelled in all aspects and the other brother was the opposite, evil, ugly and, stupid, when the hunters said to the wise men they did not want such a student in the halls of their school, his brother protected him, saying, "we will stay __**together and cleanse the world together**__", respecting the elder's wishes, the people scowled and left. the handsome brother always protected the younger even if he wasn't worth protecting. The younger brother asked why and the older only answered with words of family love—"Then what happened? I know something will break them apart right?"—"patience, Ichiru, but you are right"—then a woman walked into their life, a beautiful woman, an immortal, the older brother instantly fell in love with her not knowing what she was but the training had paid off for the younger and the reality of his appearance automatically told him that falling for this woman would not end well so he told his brother that she was the filth they had to get rid of together as he had believed because together they could do anything, refusing to believe his younger sibling, he eloped with the woman and the younger was forced to hunt them down, it was an order from the higher ups. He found them but then he found out his brother had become one of the filth. The woman spoke of empty words of love to her plaything, to consume his younger brother to have an eternity with her, she told the older brother that the real filth was the weak and ugly, without thinking, the older consumed his brother and though the younger could've killed him first, he did not. So while the older ate his brother alive, the younger whispered stories of when they were children, playing with the other hunter kids and when they rode a bicycle together and when he fell off that bicycle, laughing softly, the younger brother died from blood loss as the older realized what he had done, it was too late. He cried tears that would not stop until he too died of grieving beside his brother, in between them, a flower of lone beauty grew with intentions of pity to the next hunter twins that would eventually end in a tragedy.  
>Ichiru couldn't help but cry.<em>

He knew what was going to happen yet he cried.

It was so scary.

_Kaname picked his nephew who had fallen asleep from crying up and carried him back to the house, fresh tears still staining his chubby cheeks, the boy was growing in such a happy house hold and now that he caught a glimpse of the horrible world, he cried more tears of fear than that of pity._

Just like Yuuki.

Innocent people were Kaname's weakness and he feared that he would love this child more than he thought he would, Ichiru was after all, the son of Zero Kiriyu too.

Ichiru looked down as he counted the steps toward the gazebo, the grass was still even as the wind tousled his hair around, he looked up and saw the all too familiar gazebo but the only change was Lilian who was standing in the middle, talking to herself and smiling as she nodded down as if someone was patting her head then Ichiru saw him, a man who looked like uncle Kaname, smelled like him even but he knew it wasn't him, the stance of the man was like dignified yet he looked like a fugitive, a whirlwind of darkness rose from his feet and turned into a full on tornado surrounding him and Lilian ripping through the gazebo and sending chucks of white through the air, Ichiru was brought to his knees at the sheer brute force then he realized that Lilian was inside that death trap and probably being skewered as we speak, the tornado started to tear it's way around the garden, swerving past him in a drunken like fashion as if it was human then he looked back at the direction it was heading.

It was headed for the house.

Where his family was, unknown of the danger fast approaching.

_**"MOTHER! FATHER!"**_**, **Ichiru let out a strangled cry as the wind sucked the oxygen right out of him, sending him flying as it blew harder, falling to the ground, the last thing Ichiru saw was his house being shredded into nothing before he impacted on the hard ground then he blacked out.

_**~end~**_  
><em><br>__**Haru:**__ I am so sorry for not updating since this chapter was a hair ripping one to write! I promise the next one will come sooner and there will be more happy stuff and plus it's school time here but I might have the next chap up by next week! REVIEWS ARE LOVED! and so I can know if I should update earlier or not.  
>I am so so so so sorry! Forgive me dear readers!<em>

_**Aidou: DON'T FORGIVE HER! LASH HER OUT ON HER SLOW UPDAAAAAAAATES! *battle cry***_


End file.
